


"Is Your Seat Belt On?"

by orphan_account



Series: CHALLENGE: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Val drives Zendaya to rehearsal during Season 16.</p><p>My first fic (of one hundred) for the One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" Challenge. This is prompt #80.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is Your Seat Belt On?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, not reality.

“I’m so sorry, Val,” Claire said.  She stood just inside the front door as they waited for Zendaya to come downstairs.  “Kaz and I completely forgot about this meeting.”

“It’s not a big deal,” he reassured.  “We’re going to the same place anyway.”

“But you had to drive out of your way to pick her up and you’ll have to do it again –

“Claire –

“To drop her off and that’ll infringe on your plans for the weekend and –

“Claire,” he interrupted, reaching out and squeezing her hand.  “It’s not a big deal, I promise.”  She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by what sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding down the staircase. 

“Morning!” Zendaya said cheerfully. 

“Morning,” he returned, watching as she sat down on the bottom step to pull her sneakers on.  “Ready to go?”

She nodded, throwing her bag over her shoulder.  “Ready when you are.”

“I’ll have her home by five,” Val assured. 

“Thank you again for coming to get her,” Claire said.  Val glanced over at her, pressing his lips together.  “I know, I know.  It’s not a big deal.  Thank you anyway.”

He smiled despite himself and pulled her into a hug.  “You’re welcome.”  He led the way out into the mid-morning sunlight, pausing to let Zendaya precede him to the car.  Placing his hand on the small of her back, he guided her down the sidewalk. 

Almost as an afterthought, Claire said, “Have a good time!” 

Val glanced over at his partner in time to see her roll her eyes and smile.  Quickly looking down at the driveway, he tried to keep himself from laughing.  They had fun in rehearsal, but it was, more than anything, a time to work.  He knew that neither of them would necessarily call it a good time. 

He reached in front of her as they came up alongside the car, pulling open the door for her.  She gracefully ducked her head and slid inside, placing her bag between her feet.  After closing the door, he walked to his side of the vehicle, waved to Claire, and got in himself.  As soon as the door closed behind him, they both laughed. 

“Ready to have fun?” Val asked.  Zendaya chortled, nearly snorting as she did so.  “I guess we do have fun… _sometimes_.” 

“When you’re not being a grouchy pants,” she added.

He smiled over at her, appreciating the way the sun filtered through the trees and painted her skin in light and shadow.  Their gazes met, her nose still crinkled as she beamed.  Against his will, his eyes flickered down to her lips.  In moments like this, when she was so breathtakingly beautiful, it was difficult for him to remember that she was only sixteen years old. 

_Sixteen years old._

He cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together.  “We should get to the studio.”  He didn’t know if she was aware of what had just nearly happened or if she was oblivious, but the lighthearted mood she was in never faltered

“Is your seatbelt on?” he asked, glancing over at her.  That’s what you did with kids, right?  Reminded them of things like seat belts because they had a tendency to forget?  But as her chocolate eyes met his, he didn’t see a child looking back at him.  He saw a beautiful young woman coming into her own.

“I’m not an idiot,” she said, grinning and rolling her eyes playfully.  His heart ached as he watched her tuck a piece of hair behind an ear.

“Just making sure.”


End file.
